What Tomorrow Can Bring
by GGluvr1987
Summary: Logan has always listened to his parents. Will he just sit back and let them say that Rory isn't good enough? ONESHOT


TITLE: What Tomorrow Can Bring

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**This was just something that I felt like writing at the spur of the moment. I was having a hard time writing my other story. Please let me know what you think!**

Life never goes the way you always thought it would as a kid. It's full of disappointments and decisions that you wish beyond hope that you can take back. Most of my decisions are made for me, not by me. I just smile and nod at the requests of my parents, no matter how much I disagree with what they are saying. It has been like this my entire life, and I'm not sure if I know how to live any other way. Until now, I have never had any reason to fight for what I want. There was never anything in my life worth the struggle. But now, the same thing keeps repeating itself in my head: 'She makes you happy. She is the only true thing in your life and you need her.' Now the question is: what am I going to do about it?

"Logan, you have to think rationally about this. That girl will never have what it takes to be a Huntzburger." My mom says to me for the hundredth time since I brought Rory home. It's total bullshit; she knows it and so do I.

I laugh bitterly at her and say, "And what exactly does it take to be a Huntzburger wife, mom? Miserably standing by your husband as he ignores you and spends hours at work? Or maybe throwing the perfect cocktail party?"

She falters for a minute and I can tell that she wasn't expecting what had just come out of my mouth. "Logan, you have no idea what my life is like. It is my job to make sure your father and this family is presented in the best way possible."

"Oh, and Rory would be an embarrassment to this family? How can you possibly think that a beautiful, intelligent and kind girl can be the downfall of the almighty Huntzburger clan?" This is more than just me fighting with my mother; I need to hear the answer to this question. Who in their right mind could ever think of Rory as anything less than perfect?

She sighs and says, "Logan, she is a lovely girl, really, but she isn't the right one for you. You need someone to stand by your side and support you, not someone who is going to be off focusing on a career."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Haven't you ever heard of couples working and supporting each other? I'm not going to let Rory become some god damn trophy wife just to make my family happy. I know that I can be happy with her, whether she wants to be a journalist or an astronaut." My mom laughed and I could see that nothing I was saying was getting through to her. This concept was completely beyond the comprehension of a woman that has spent the last 30 years in a loveless marriage held together by the pressure of society.

"Logan, I don't know what else to say. If you are looking for approval, you are not going to get it. Not from me, your father, or your grandfather. You go through with this and I assure you that there will be drastic consequences."

"It's been nice talking to you mom, really." I walk past her and head for the door as she stands with a shocked look on her face. This was not what Logan, the perfect son, was expected to do. As I started my car and pulled out of the driveway, I couldn't help but feel relieved. I know what I want, and it is definitely not the life of my father. I almost feel sorry for my parents. Almost.

She opened the door and a smile instantly grew on my face. "Hey Logan. Was I expecting you?" She stepped aside and brushed by her and gave her a quick kiss.

"No, Ace, you weren't. Is there something wrong with coming to see my girlfriend out of the blue?" She smiled and sat down on the couch, patting the space next to her for me to join her. I still couldn't get over the word girlfriend. The word that was once so taboo and fear inspiring now felt completely natural. Who better to have as a girlfriend than Rory Gilmore? Well, I could think of something better than that word.

I sat next to her and she instantly climbed on my lap and straddled me. She leaned in and gave me a long, sweet kiss. "I'm glad you came by. I missed you."

"Is that so?" I asked and gave her another kiss.

"Uh huh." She continued kissing me and for a moment. I got caught up in it and almost forgot why I was there.

"Ace, I have to talk to you about something." She pulled back and pouted at me. God, she was so adorable.

"Okay… Is it serious?" She slid off my lap and returned to her seat beside me on the couch. I could see that she was nervous; whenever she was nervous she bit her lip and avoided my gaze.

"I'd say so, yes." I was stalling and I knew it. I don't think I have ever been this nervous before in my entire life. I gently placed my finger on her chin and turned her head to look at me.

"Logan, what's going on?"

"I went to see my mom today." She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her, "Please don't say anything Ace. Just let me get all this out, and then you can talk."

Rory smiled nervously and said, "I'll try."

I laughed and realized that it would definitely be hard for her to keep her mouth shut the entire time. "Okay… So I went to see my mom and we talked about my future. I know that the dinner I had taken you to was a disaster and honestly, this did not go much better." She was about to speak, but I placed my finger to her lips and she stopped. "No matter what they say about you, I want you to know that I don't believe any of it for a second. I love you. I love you so much and that basically scares the crap out of me. I can't make it through a day without seeing you. When I'm not with you, I think about what you are doing. I imagine you fighting with the coffeepot or reading a book for the tenth time. I know what my dad told you about being a journalist, but you can't listen to a word he says. You are an amazing writer and I know that you are going to be a great journalist."

I paused for a minute and Rory took the opportunity to speak. "Logan, that's all really sweet, but you are still scaring me."

I smiled at her and said, "No matter what my parents think about you, I know in my heart that you are absolutely perfect. Not just perfect because you are beautiful, funny, crazy and smart, but perfect for me. I can't imagine living my life without you." She was crying at this point, and I reached out and gently brushed away her tears.

"Logan." She choked out.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you please marry me?" I pulled out the small box that I had been hiding for the past month and opened it to reveal a beautiful, but too large, princess cut diamond.

Rory was crying freely now and I wasn't sure what to make of it. "Logan, are you really sure about this?"

I moved closer to her and said, "God yes, Rory. I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life. Please say yes. I need you in my life; ever since I met you my life has been so much better than I ever though possible. I know that I can do anything as long as I'm with you." I let out a deep breath and just studied her beautiful blue eyes that were full of tears.

She smiled at me and said, "Yes, I will marry you Logan." I instantly pulled her into a hug and she whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ace." I pulled back and slid the ring on her finger. She happily held up her hand and examined her ring.

"This is beautiful Logan."

I pulled her in and gave her a long, passionate kiss. I could feel the tears on her face, but was comforted in knowing that they were tears of happiness, not sadness. We sat there, embraced in a hug for a long time. This was definitely better than any engagement my parents could have forced on me. I had spent my entire life basically accepting the fact that I would be in a loveless marriage. My life was supposed to end after college; I would start work for my father and never see my trophy wife and kids. I couldn't believe that I had found someone that I truly love. My future was my choice, and I had made the perfect one. Rory Gilmore saved me from the life my parents wanted for me; the life that I would have never had the courage to fight before I met her.


End file.
